


Jamie Hires a Citadel Employee

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Feminization, Genderbending, M/M, Prostitution, Sexuality Play, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Jamie has recently been given full membership to the club. His crush on Aidan is overwhelming and he hires himself an outlet.





	Jamie Hires a Citadel Employee

Jamie paces his room nervously, glancing at the room phone often. He sits on the bed, chews his fingers, gets up to pace some more, and sits back down again. He’d never done anything like this before, hardly knew how. But he couldn’t be the first bloke at Citadel to have no idea how to hire a hooker, right?

Finally he just does it, picks up the phone and hits zero. His heart is pounding, he doesn’t even know what he’s going to say, but at least he’s doing it. The voice that greets him on the other line is sweet, puts him at ease, and he’s sure that’s intentional.

“Ah, yeah, hi. Can um… oh god, what am I doing?” he laughs nervously. 

“I’m not sure, Mister Bower, but I am sure I can help with whatever it is.” And yeah, Jamie definitely isn’t the first person to have no idea how to ask for what he wants.

“I want… um... Can I… we can get like… people with certain um… specifications, right?”

She even sounds like she’s smiling as she responds. “Yeah, absolutely. Of course I’m limited by who we have on staff, but I can do my best.”

“Ah, okay,” Jamie hesitates and rubs his forehead as he wonders, yet again, what the hell he’s doing.

“Whatever it is, there’s no judgement here,” she reminds him.

“I want a guy.” More hesitation.

“I can definitely do that. Is it important that he’s gay, or will bisexual be fine?”

“God, it’s like ordering off of a menu, isn’t it?” He laughs again, less nervously this time.

“Pretty much, yeah,” that attitude is persistent.

“Okay, okay. I… that helps, actually, thinking about it like that. Um, I’d rather he’s into women too, actually, but that’s less important than the other things. He um… somewhere between 170 and 185 - uh, sorry, I have no idea what that is in inches,” he admits. “Thin, fit, brown hair. Curly, if possible?” That part wasn’t so tough, so he has a type, so what? Everyone does. “And um, he has to have an Irish accent, or at least, he needs to be able to fake one pretty well.”

She’s thinking while he’s talking, narrowing down who to set him up with as he goes. “Okay, uhm… Dom? Sub?”

“Dominant, I guess? A top, definitely. And uh…” Now is the weird part, he thinks. “I need him to um…” It clicks, how he can simplify it and make it so much less weird. “Roleplay! I want to roleplay. Yeah. Go by a certain name, play a certain part, you know.” Finally he’s smiling too, almost on the other side of this whole awkward debacle.

“I can definitely do all of that, Mister Bower. Now?”

“Uh, yes. Yes, please.”

“Do you need anything else? Would you like him dressed a certain way, or have any information about his role before he shows up?”

“Well that just seems downright smart, doesn’t it?” Jamie laughs and readjusts himself to sit on his knees on the bed. He takes a few deep breaths before entirely jumping down the rabbit hole. 

“Ah, okay, so… his name is Aidan, and he’s a good friend of mine - we go way back. He’s straight, but we’ve… he’s… been curious about me, once let me go down on him. He’s really straightforward about sex. I mean, he’s a Cit member, so-” he bites his lip. Was that too much information? Does she know who it is now? Are they even _allowed_ to impersonate other members like that? But she doesn’t stop him or inform him of any sort of problem, so after a beat he keeps going. “So, pretty kinky and not ashamed to admit it. His favorite thing is lingerie. Tonight I want him to want more than a blowjob. He should be wearing jeans, don’t really care about the rest. He should bring uh… condoms, but not openly, he just always has them, and um, beer. But not Guinness. Killians maybe? And a bottle of Jameson, but it could actually be water for all I care - just a prop.” He pauses. “Is this weird? Is it weird that I’m paying someone to have sex with me while pretending to be someone I know?” He needs the reassurance.

“No, it really isn’t,” and she sounds like she means it, not that it’s simply her job to say so.

Jamie nods even though she can’t see him. “Okay. Good. Thanks.”

“Is there anything else I can help you with tonight?”

“No, no I think that should about do it. Do you like… make a note of all this? So next time I can just be like, I want what I had last time, and not go through all this again?”

“We do, but I can promise you it’s just as secure as everything else here at Citadel.”

“That’s a relief, I don’t think I could do it again,” he laughs. “Thank you, um… ?”

“Elaine.”

“Thanks, Elaine. You made this a lot easier than I thought it would be.”

“My pleasure, Mister Bower.”

\---------------------------------------------  
Jamie can feel his heart pounding in his chest when there's a knock at the door but he answers it promptly. The man on the other side bears only a vague resemblance to Aidan, but he is pretty damn good looking, so fuck it, good enough. He pretends in his head that there are cameras filming - makes it easier to act, quiets his nerves. 

"Hey," he smiles broadly and glances at the other guy's hands - a six pack in one and a bottle of Jameson in the other. A sly smirk and he comments, "Planning on getting drunk and snogging again?"

Without missing a beat, Connor responds while entering the room despite a lack of invitation. "Maybe. It's a plan that's always worked out so far." His Irish accent is perfect, and Jamie couldn't be happier. His Aidan’s not too bad, either.

Jamie leads them to the small couch in the room and pulls the table closer before taking a seat, one foot on the ground and the other up so he can half-face Connor, who follows suit. They each take a beer, which Connor pops the caps of, and wordlessly toast. Jamie is still nervous, but the guy he’s hired is well practiced and quite comfortable.

“So, how’re you settling in?” An icebreaker, and tactical.

“Ahm… well…” he sighs a little and half-smiles. “It’s been… mixed. Had the most incredible little tryst of my life, which… then promptly ended in flames and now we can’t even look at each other properly.”

Connor laughs and smiles fully. “I wish I could say I’m surprised? At least it was good while it lasted. Anyone I know?”

“Well, in a way, _everyone_ knows her,” he smirks. And if this were the real Aidan, he’d be giving every juicy detail, but he’s got more discretion than that when it comes to house employees.

He doesn’t push, just smirks. “Okay, so aside from the incredible but maybe poorly planned sex with her?”

Jamie looks thoughtful a minute, “Well, I think I’m sort of… maybe hitting it off with Mads a little? Like, I don’t know, we haven’t… _done_ anything, but I like him a lot and I think maybe one of these days he’ll indulge me?” He laughs and takes a few swallows from his beer. “He’s got a wife, and he’s seeing someone so... tight schedule and all. And I don’t know if it would cause drama with his boyfriend so I haven’t pushed.”

With a raised eyebrow, Connor sits on that a minute. “Well, you know, in _my_ experience, pushing is the only way you get anything. Especially from someone who might be too busy to notice what you want all on his own.”

“So you think I should get kind of pushy?” Jamie matches the arched eyebrow.

“Not too much, don’t annoy the poor guy,” he laughs, smiling broadly. “Just… make sure he actually knows what you want before taking yourself out of the running. And don’t discount how fuckin’ dense we can be, yeah?”

This is the tiny thread of plausibility that holds a porno together, he can see as much, and he’s happy to run with it, too. “Soooo… Pushy how? Like a Valentine’s Day card?”

“Mmm, nah. This is you we’re talking about, he might just think you’re being cute.”

Jamie clicks his tongue, thinking, “Okay… a bouquet of flowers and a note that says ‘Roses are red, Violets are blue… this game is fun, but really, I wanna fuck you?” He tries not to grin too much at his own joke.

“Ooh, that’s good!” Connor feigns total sincerity. “That’s- yeah, that’s good. Even I’d go for that. But Mads is kind of an older guy - no offense - and he might uh… he might find it too juvenile?”

“Hmm… true. But he does have a sense of humor… Okay, okay, let’s keep brainstorming.”

They both make little thoughtful noises and go through a bit more of their beers. Jamie starts again. “Okay, well, we hang out sometimes. Dinner usually, and whatever show is going on at the club.”

“Mhm, mhm,” he nods, following.

“So… I dunno, what if I just… made a move? Just straddled his lap and went for it?”

Connor smirks, narrows his eyes some. “Well, from what I know about him, he’s a little too… dominant to take that well, isn’t he?” He’s under the impression Aidan is at least, and they both know that’s who Jamie is really talking about with all of this.

“Too aggressive, I can see that, definitely.” He finishes off his bottle and sets it down, which cues Connor to do the same. “So… what if I just… got on me knees? Pushed up between his and looked up at him with my very best puppy-eyes?”

“That could work,” his voice is low, words drawn out. “But if you want more than to blow him, you’re gonna have to make sure he gets that message, too.”

Jamie licks his lips. “What if I want him to want more than that, and to go after it on his own?”

“Well… then I guess it’s a bit of a gamble, isn’t it?” His eyes are fixed on Jamie’s and it makes the boy’s heart pound through his chest.

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” They just watch each other a moment before Jamie slides off of the couch and onto his knees, coming in right between ‘Aidan’s’. He doesn’t break eye contact, but his expression turns softer, more begging.

Connor spreads his legs and looks down at Jamie, expectant.

“Like this? Is this what I should do to make Mads want me?” He runs hands up Connor’s thighs and over his cock, expression so innocent and needy. But feeling that he’s still soft makes Jamie blush, remember he’s been doing a lot of turning himself on and not much for his _friend_. He gives a sheepish smile and strips out of his shirt, going down to the same bra Aidan had bought for him during his first visit. Black leather and red satin, delicate curves that give the impression Jamie’s got more than he does, and dark straps digging into Jamie’s creamy shoulders just right.

Connor follows the reveal with his eyes, and yeah, that definitely does something for him. “Fuck,” he murmurs as he reaches down and trails a finger over the satin trim. He knows better than to ask about the origin of the bra, doesn’t want to not-know something that Aidan should.

“You know, when you brought me here that first night - for my visit?” He slides his hands back up Connor’s thighs and palms his cock gently while he talks. “I knew you had a thing for lingerie. I knew exactly what I was doing when we went to the boutique, when I started poking around for outfits.”

“Yeah?” he smirks, tilts his head a little, and leans into Jamie’s touch. The attention is definitely working.

“Everyone knows you’re straight, Aidan. But a lot of us also know you’re… flexible, at least sometimes.”

Connor groans softly and lets his head fall back some. “Didn’t I show my flexibility last time you were on your knees for me?”

Jamie full-on grins at that. “Yeah, yeah you did. That’s what made me think I might be able to get more.”

He lifts his head quickly, looking at Jamie with great reservation. “Ah, look, I don’t…” his expression turns apologetic.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it. Just relax, let me make you feel good. And if at some point _you_ decide you might like a little more, just know that my answer is already ‘yes’, for _anything_ you wanna do to me.”

“Anything? You really sure about that, mate? I don’t pay these dues for nothing.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he licks his lips, keeps his jaw slack but smirks just the slightest. His hands are still working Connor over. “I’ll squeeze with my left if, _for whatever reason_ , I can’t breathe or talk. That’s how sure I am that I mean ‘anything’.”

Jamie’s got his lips around Connor’s cock as fast as he can, very intentionally not putting a condom on first - he wants to make absolutely sure the guy doesn’t get the idea that this is how he’s supposed to get off, and will stop him with plenty of warning. He’s not built like Aidan, not at all, really, but it’s pretty easy to forget with a hand curled in his hair, hips thrusting into his face, and those soft noises that somehow take on an Irish accent. This isn’t the real Aidan, so his need to impress has gone out the window. Instead, he mostly lets Connor just fuck his mouth and take his own pleasure from Jamie’s holes - use him like he’s always wanted Aidan to.

Connor’s instinct is certainly to straight-up fuck Jamie’s throat, sometimes he thinks that’s a full half of his job, but Jamie hadn’t really requested a Dom, just a top, so he reins it in. He takes control, makes sure Jamie feels the strong masculinity he assumes a bi-curious guy masquerading as straight must give off. He takes a while, gets a little amused as he can feel that Jamie’s jaw is getting sore, but eventually pulls him off and up to his own lips by those pretty blonde locks.

Desperately, Jamie straddles Connor’s lap and pushes into the kiss eagerly while ‘Aidan’ rocks up into him, seeking more friction. “Please, please,” he begs. “Please, Aidan, I need more, I’ve always needed more.”

“Jame, come on, we’ve been over this. I’m not… I can’t.” More feigned reluctance.

“Please!” He curls his hands in Connor’s shirt, “I… I can be a girl for you, Aidan. I know how you like your women, I can be that, please let me try.”

Connor wasn’t expecting that, but wonders if maybe he should’ve with a bra like that. He rolls with it flawlessly, arching an eyebrow, inviting more explanation.

He gets up to strip out of his jeans, revealing the matching panties and his barely-restrained cock, red-hard and pressed against his stomach. Now that he’s standing up in full view, Connor gets a look at the pretty little diamond barbell Jamie’s got in his navel. Connor looks him over, head to toe and back up while Jamie just stands there, exposed and bashful.

“Please,” he begs again, softer now. “I promise my cunt is just as pretty as the rest of me. You can turn me over, you don’t even have to see my… anything you don’t want to.”

Could anyone say no to that? He doubts even the real Aidan would deny Jamie at this point, so he gives a slow nod, reluctance replaced with hunger. “Yeah, yeah, okay, let’s… Christ, you’re beautiful. No harm in trying at least, right?” ‘Aidan’ is half-grinning. “D-don’t you need to, ehm… _get ready_ or something?” He asks, as if out of ignorance. 

Jamie shakes his head, cheeks going a little pink again. “I already am. I’m all slicked and stretched for you, Aidan. I told you - I can be a girl for you. Ready to be bent over whenever you want.”

“ _Fuck, yes_ ,” his voice lowers, goes quieter but somehow also more dominant. “Get on the bed, on your knees, and get those panties off. In that order. If you wanna be my woman so bad, you better make sure I don’t need to deal with anything that might… kill the image. Understand?”

He doesn’t even say anything, too excited and wrapped up in the fantasy. He does exactly as he’s told, but when he goes to pull out the plug he’s had himself stuffed with all night, ‘Aidan’ stops him.

Connor was undressing while Jamie got ready for him, but the look of that adorably twinkish plug - the base housing a huge plastic diamond, he has to take a minute to savor that. “I didn’t say to take that out, did I?” His tone is light, like he’s actually asking. Like this is a game that he hasn’t been at for a decade. He approaches the bed but doesn’t get on.

“No, I just thought… It’s not very…”

“Christ, Jamie, since when do you do so much thinking?” He laughs, staying friendly, if a bit demeaning. “I kinda like it. Suits you.” Jamie doesn’t respond, only grins bashfully to himself, so Connor keeps going. “So… as long as you have this,” he runs a finger around the rim of it, pushing enough to make it move just a little, “then you can… be ready for me? Whenever?”

“Ah… more, um, more or less. I’ve never seen how it holds up over a couple of hours but…”

“Never more than a couple hours?” ‘Aidan’ laughs again, “So that means you put this in right before I came over?”

Jamie nods, cheeks going hot again. He’s so completely lost to the fantasy. This actually is his straight friend, the one he’s lusted after since they first met on set, the only person he’s wanted desperately who wouldn’t just fuck him if he asked nice enough - not that he’s actually tried asking at all.

“Is this why you wanted me to come over?” He sounds amused. “Was this a booty call?”

“I, um… I hoped so, yeah,” he admits.

Connor grabs hold of the base of the plug finally. “How long can this be out before you uh… go un-ready for me?” Because, of course, he’s _never_ fucked a dude before, let alone made a career out of it.

“I guess I don’t really know. With as bad as I want it right now, a while.”

He licks his lips and pulls it out, slow enough to savor Jamie’s reaction, the way he moans at the removal and gasps at the cold air. And damn, he wasn’t kidding, Connor realizes. That thing is big, and Jamie’s so slicked, hole nice and shiny. Connor sets the plug aside and takes his time going back to his jeans to fish out a condom. “Keep talking, Jame. I’m getting cold feet,” he’s not, and he definitely doesn’t sound like he is either.

“No, no, Aidan, you can’t stop now, please,” he wiggles his hips. “I swear, I’ve got the best pussy you’ve ever fucked. I’m so tight-”

Connor cuts him off. “Tight? _That_? You’re practically gaping, I’m not entirely sure I’ll feel anything.”

The degradation sends a shiver down his spine, and Connor takes note. “I know it doesn’t look like much, but it’s good, I promise. Please, just try it. Just for a minute, please Aidan, I have to know what you feel like,” he’s almost whining now, and the desperation goes a long way for Connor.

He comes back to the bed fully suited up now and gets up behind him. He thumbs Jamie’s pretty hole first, making sure he’s as ready as he made himself seem. ‘Aidan’ gives a quiet, pleased groan at the feel, and lines himself up but doesn’t push in yet. “One more time, Jamie. Tell me one more time what you need.”

“You!” And fuck, that really is the core of it, isn’t it? He needs Aidan, all of him. He thinks about trying to recover, claim he needs Aidan’s cock, or needs to be fucked, or whatever. But fuck it, this isn’t the real Aidan, he can’t ruin it by being too soft, too genuine, so he doesn’t try.

With a smooth motion, Connor grabs Jamie by the hair and pushes into him, all the way to the hilt in one go, and the way Jamie cries out and moans at the same time is perfect. He isn’t slow or gentle at any point - he’s playing a straight guy, right? Used to fucking things that are perfectly designed to take his cock however he wants to give it. And the fact that Jamie is too damn devoted to the idea of this guy to even complain is a rush.

Before long, Jamie is completely falling apart. He’s so noisy, so desperate for cock, and more often than not he’s chanting Aidan’s name or begging Aidan to use him.

“Yeah, yeah, looks like you were right,” Connor teases, “Not hard at all for you to be a girl for me, is it? You even sound the part.” He jerks back on his hair, “And shit, get this a little longer you could even put it in pigtails.” It doesn’t matter that the real Aidan is into _women_ much more than _girls_ , Jamie is far too lost to care about details like that. “What about the most important part though? If you really wanna fill the role, you’re gonna have to come like this,” Connor changes his angle, uses years of experience tell when he’s gotten it just right and then drives in to trigger Jamie’s prostate over and over.

Which, of course, devolves him into a complete mess. He stops supporting himself on his arms, chest pressed to the bed, head to the side so he can breathe, and hands clenching the blankets desperately. His noises become wholly wordless, only lewd moans and weak attempts at ‘Aidan’. Hiring a professional is well worth the expense.

Connor’s voice is this overwhelming mix of growl and clear, composed domination. “Come on Jamie, prove it to me. Prove to me you can be my girl, come on my cock and I’m all yours, anytime you want me. You’re fucking gorgeous, if you can do this I know I’ll keep wanting more. Come for me, Jamie, show me what a perfect cunt you have.”

He believes it - he completely believes the whole thing, that Aidan is owning him like this, making all these sweet promises, finally seeing past his cock enough to want him like he always should have, and with a scream, Jamie splatters his abdomen and the sheets. His orgasm makes him impossibly tight, tight enough that Connor is a little fearful the condom’s going to come right off if he keeps pushing, but he really doesn’t need to. A few more gentle rocks of his hips and he’s following Jamie right over the edge, albeit with much more composure.

Connor pulls out very carefully, and does, in fact, find it necessary to hold the base of the condom to avoid nearly losing it. Jamie goes almost entirely limp once ‘Aidan’ moves away, legs sprawling out and hips going flat against the mattress. He can’t possibly care about the slick mess he’s laying in, he’s far too blissful. Connor leaves him only long enough to dispose of the condom, coming right back to cuddle up beside Jamie. He encourages the younger man to come close, rest his head on his chest, and Jamie does - wraps his arm and leg over him too, and soaks up the affection like a sponge.

They lie like that for a while. Connor is quiet while he lets Jamie slowly come back to Earth at his own pace, and he smiles a little at the contented expression on his face while he dozes. He runs his hands softly through Jamie’s hair and eventually whispers praise to him, telling him how perfect and beautiful he is.

Eventually, Jamie regains himself and sits up a little. Connor does too, ready to be attentive to whatever he needs next.

“That was… fucking… I had high expectations for tonight, I’ll be honest. All this talk about how all your wildest fantasies can come true at Citadel and whatever. But uh… Jesus, that was better than I expected,” he laughs warmly.

Connor drops the role now that Jamie is clearly done with it. “Happy to be of service,” and the accent, too. He’s American, apparently. “Do you want anything else? I’m excellent at massages.”

Jamie quirks an eyebrow, interested. “Not tonight, but I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

“Next time?” He smirks.

“Yeah. Next time. You were absolutely phenomenal, and that’s _definitely_ not the last time I’m gonna need a fill in for him.” Jamie gets up while he’s speaking and takes off the bra before stretching. His want-so-bad-it-hurts for Aidan has been near constant for a while now.

Connor watches him, takes in his form again. He’s got a soft spot for most of his regulars, and he hopes Jamie will soon be among them.

“Hey, uh, what’s… what’s your actual name?” It’s almost an afterthought.

He can read the room well enough to know Jamie’s wanting to move on so he stands up too. He’s still watching Jamie, though, carefully looking for any sign that the boy might crash. “Connor. And I’d love to see you again, for whatever you’d like.”

Licking his lips, he smiles a little bashfully. “Do you sub, too?”

“Bottom, yes. Sub, no. I can recommend someone, though, if you ever want.”

Jamie nods, “Good to know, I’ll keep that all in mind.” He runs a hand through his hair, and Connor pauses, waiting for whatever it looks like he wants to say. “Thank you,” he finally gets out. It’s heartfelt and maybe just a little melancholy.

“My pleasure. Are you sure you don’t need or want anything else? I know we didn’t pull out all the stops, but…” He just looks concerned.

He returns the concern with a small smile. “Yeah, I’m sure. I can never get over it with someone around, neurotic need to perform or something. I appreciate it though, makes me even more sure I want you again.”

Connor nods and takes one last look over Jamie, one last chance for his well-honed intuition to tell him if leaving already is a bad idea. But no, Jamie is right. He looks like he needs the solitude. “Okay, well, if you need anything or anyone, it’s just a call away. Have a good night, Jamie.”

“Thanks, Connor. You too.” And once he’s out, Jamie draws himself a bath and takes the rest of the beer with him.


End file.
